Fade Away
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: Post StarS. Chaos has been defeated and a sense of normality has returned to the senshi's lives, that is, until a new problem threatens their future and very existence. When the answer lies in the past, will the senshi have what it takes to save their future? Will even Neo-Queen Serenity be able to help? *Currently under revision.*
1. Just Another Day

Hi minna-san! I hope you enjoy this!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! ^-^

* * *

><p>"Motoki-onii-san," I yelled as I skipped into Crown Arcade. I jumped into a stool right of the counter and blonde waiter.<p>

"Usa-chan," Motoki flashed a thousand-watt smile. "What can I get you?"

I smiled back and twirled a strand of my long blonde hair. "A double bacon cheeseburger, some chili-cheese fries, annnnnd…a chocolate fudge milkshake with extra whipped-cream!" My mouth watered at the thought of all the delicious food. So yummy!

"Odango-baka!" I heard a voice behind me. I scowled and turned around to come face to face with a raven-haired miko dressed in a fiery red dress that reach her knees. Perfect for her personality. She smirked. "Mamoru-san doesn't deserve a donut as a girlfriend!"

There goes my good mood… My eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Rei-baka!" I yelled as I stood up. "Mamo-chan looooves me!" And thus started a raspberry war.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako stepped into the arcade and sighed. Shaking her head, Mako-chan grabbed Rei by her long black hair and me by my golden pigtail and dragged us to our usual booth.

"Please bring Usagi-chan's food to our table, Motoki-kun!" Minako called as she followed. She plopped in the seat across from me. Ami quietly sat beside her and pulled out a book.

Somehow, while trying to stop the raging war, Mako-chan caught a glimpse of her watch. "Luna'll be here in ten minutes," she announced.

That shut Rei and me up. What can I say? The cat's scary sometimes.

I glanced at Motoki. He silently shooed the last customer out the door and switched the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. I smiled. Ever since Onii-san found out our secret, we had our senshi meetings at the arcade instead of the temple. Considering how many stairs that place had, I'd say it was a great improvement.

I looked at Minako-chan just in time to catch an evil sparkle in her blue eyes. "So Usagi-chan…" Oh no. "Do you and Mamoru-san have plans later?"

I let out a sigh. That was all? "No," I replied, "he's spending time with Chibi-Usa and I have to study for the test tomorrow." Everyone froze. I frowned and looked at all my friends. "What?"

Mako-chan put a hand to my forehead. "No…no fever."

I gaped. "Check her pulse," Rei instructed.

To my shock, Mako-chan did exactly that. "Normal," Makoto said with a puzzled look.

"Then there's only one explanation!" Minako shouted. Blue eyes met mine. "You're a youma!"

"M-minna!" I shrieked.

Rei muttered something under her breath. "That's Usagi-baka, alright. Only she can make such an oxbnoxious sound."

"Shut up, Rei!" I cried. "How dare you guys think I'm a youma?"

"We're sorry, Usagi-chan," Ami said without taking her eyes off her book. Must be one heck of a story… "It's just strange for you to study voluntarily." Ami added quickly, "Or study at all. Mina-chan didn't mean any harm."

I folded my arms and scowled. "I can study...," I objected.

Motoki-onii-san came over with my food. He let out a chuckle. "Usa-chan, you started liking school? Since when?"

"You too, Onii-san?" I whined. "I'm sixteen years old now. I have to take school seriously."

Ami looked up from her book and joined everyone in staring at me. Seconds later, I cracked. "Okay, okay!" I cried. "Papa said if I fail another test, I can't go to the carnival with Mamo-chan! Happy?"

Ah's and nods surrounded the table. Minako jumped out of the seat and onto the table to capture me in a strangling hug. "Thank gods my twin's not a youmaaa!"

Off the table, Mina-chan," Motoki scolded. He glanced at me. "And let go of my imouto-chan. I'm pretty sure Sailor Moon needs to breathe."

Minako giggled and let go. I greedily sucked in some much needed air. I glared at her. "Eeeeviiiiil…," I whispered hoarsely. I looked at Motoki. "Thanks."

He flashed a smile. "No problem," he replied. And with that, he walked away and whistled a tune.

The girls and I gossiped and laughed (after we pried the book away from Ami) until Luna came in. The ebony feline gracefully jumped onto the table. "Konnichiwa, minna-chan."

"Hi, Luna," we said in unison.

"It's been two months since the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos and it seems like everything has finally settled down," she said happily. We cheered.

Rei cleared her throat. "As much as I hate to be the barer of bad news," she interrupted, "the fire hasn't been calm lately."

"Meaning…," Makoto prompted.

"I feeling a strange force," Rei tried to explain.

"A bad omen?" I asked.

Rei shrugged. "I'm almost sure it's not an enemy. I didn't feel any negative energy. It just feels like…it will change our lives for the worst."

"So it's like the cold beneath the form?" Minako asked.

We sweatdropped. "That's 'calm before the storm,' Mina-chan," Ami corrected.

Luna let out a sigh, shook her head, and turned to Rei. "Your vision haven't been wrong before," she said. "Keep an eye on the fire and report what you see to me." Rei nodded. "The rest of you keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious." We nodded as well. "I'll go speak to Artemis about this."

Makoto's, Mina's and my broke into smirks. "Yes, Luna," I giggled, "go _talk_ to Artemis." Ami blush furiously and Rei join in our smirking.

"U-Usagi-chan!" Luna stuttered.

"It's okay, Luna," said Rei.

"Yeah," Minako added, the evil sparkle returning, "Diana came to be _somehow_."

"Rei! Minako!" Luna cried. "You too?"

"Yep," Makoto nodded. "Children don't just fall out of the sky."

I subconsciously rubbed my neck, remembering the first time I met Chibi-Usa. "Actually…."

* * *

><p>After about 45 minutes of teasing Luna, the Senshi parted ways. Because Luna went with Minako-chan, I walked down the empty street alone. Was I scared. I was Sailor Moon for crisis' sake! I fought intergalactic enemies on a nightly basis! So, no, I wasn't scared.<p>

Suddenly, the world around me became dark and wavy. Heheh…remember what I said about not being scared? I lied. Just as quickly as it happened, the sky settled. I looked around to find everything normal. "Okay," I whimpered to myself, "maybe this was one of the things Luna wanted me to keep an eye out for."

Without any other weird occurances, I hurried. I ran through the front door, mumbled a hello to my family, and ran upstairs to my room. With my mind still on what happen on my way home, I sat at my desk and opened my botany textbook. I look at the words and that's all they were. Words. Ami made this look too easy. I couldn't comprehend anything after what lust happened! The attempt was stupid in itself!

"Usako!" I heard a deep voice that I was in love with. I looked toward my window. Sure enough, Tuxedo Kamen was climbing through. I smiled. "Mamo-chan!" Fear shined in his eyes. "W-what's wrong, Mamo-chan?"

"Chibiusa," he said quickly, "she's gone."

My eyes widened both in anger and fear. "GONE?"

"Usa-chan," Mom called, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yes, Mom! I'm fine!" I yelled back. I turned back to Mamo-chan. In a hushed tone, I said, "What do you mean gone? You lost our daughter?"

"No!" He copied my tone. "She went to go watch TV while I made dinner and when I went to the living room, she was gone! I can't even sense her!"

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "Then maybe she went back to the future without telling us," I said more to assure myself than him. "She just went to the future."

"I'm afraid not, Usagi-chan," I heard another familiar voice. Fog filled the room.

Out of the fog stepped an older, more graceful version of me in a white gown with a "butterfly wings" bow. Even the aura around her said ROYAL in neon coloring and flashing lights.

"Neo-Queen Serenity," Mamo-chan and I said together.

"Usagi, Mamoru," Neo-Queen Serenity said with alarm written in her face. "The time stream…something has gone terribly wrong."

* * *

><p>Weeeell? What do you think? Tell me in a review!<p> 


	2. Surprise, Mom!

As I promised, here's the second chapter! It's little earlier than I originally planned, but I was just informed that I have a huge list of chores to do. *sigh* Oh well. My loss is your gain! I just want to say thanks for such nice reviews! It's people like you guys that make writing worth while! =^-^= Please continue to support me!

Special thanks to GeminiSenshi1116! You rock! :D

Disclaimer: I...wait for it...don't own Sailor Moon...sniff...

* * *

><p>"The time stream?" I repeated. "But Sailor Pluto! She didn't tell us about any enemy!"<p>

Neo-Queen Serenity made her way to her…er…my bed. "The Garnet Orb only reacts when negative energy enters the time gate."

"So it may not be an enemy that messed up the time stream?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, catching on.

The queen nodded. "And if it is, it hasn't entered the time gate."

"Queen," I spoke up, "is that why Chibi-Usa can't by found?"

I watched my future self's eyes widen. She cried, "Small Lady is gone? Oh no! It has gotten worse since I left!"

"Usagi!" Mom called for a second time. "Are you sure everything's alright?

"Y-yes, Mom!" I yelled back. "Just peachy! Never been better!" I looked at Tuxedo Kamen, then back to Neo-Queen Serenity. "Isn't a way for the time stream to be ruined by one of us dying?"

Serenity nodded. "My kingdom is slowly fading. But that is what doesn't make sense. Sailor Pluto took me throughout mine and Endymion's life so that I may fix the mistake but neither of us died."

"And since we're feeling the effects too," Mamo-chan started.

"It didn't happen in our lifetimes," I finished. "Something happened to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

Serenity nodded. "We have to travel to our past and fix this mistake before it's too late. Even this time period is fading."

"The weird sky wavy thing," I exclaimed. I got a nod from the Queen in response.

"Usagi," my mom's voice sounded closer than before. "Honey, I'm coming in."

Tuxedo Kamen started to the window. I quickly grabbed his cape. "No," I quietly said as I watched the knob turned. "It's time."

The door flew open. "Usagi, I—," Mom stopped talking. She looked from the smiling queen to a nervous Mamo-chan. "T-Tuxedo Kamen? What are you doing here?"

"H-hi, Tsukino-san," Mamo-chan stuttered. Mom silently stepped in front of him. She pursed her lips together and reached for his mask. She paused, expecting him to stop her. Mamo-chan didn't move. Serenity and I watched as Mom slowly pulled off the mask. Her expression changed to shock when she saw who was behind the famous mask. "Hi, Tsukino-san."

"M-Mamoru-san!" And with that, she promptly fainted. I dived to catch her just in time.

* * *

><p>After twenty minute, Mom was still unconscious. Mamo-chan went to my bathroom to get a wet towel while Serenity and I quietly watched over her. Tuxedo Kamen came back with a bunny towel in hand. I took it when he offered, mumbled thanks, and gently placed the towel on my mom's head.<p>

She finally stirred. Her eyes flutter open. "Mom!" Serenity and I cried simultaneously. We both hugged her.

She was still dazed. I could tell by the way she hugged us back. "Oh, Usagi," she mumbled. "I had the strangest dream! Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru-san and there were two Usagi's!"

"Mom," I pulled away from her, "that wasn't a dream. I'm sorry I didn't tell sooner."

"Then h-he's really…?" Mom stuttered. "But Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon are…" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Kami-sama."

Mamo-chan, Serenity, and I exchanged glances. "Tell me about it," we chorused.

Mom sat up, rubbing her head. She looked at Neo-Queen Serenity. "You look so much like Usagi but you seem a bit older, around twenty or twenty-one. Who are you?"

Serenity smiled. Twenty or twenty-one. Yeah right. "I'm your future daughter." Wait, that's not right. "I'm your daughter from the future." Try again. "I'm Neo-Queen Serenity, Usagi from the future, Chibi-Usa's mother." Much better.

Mom's eyes widen even more (if that's possible…) "M-mother?" She yelled to the top of her lungs. "But you're only twenty-one! Chibi-Usa's seven!" She swiftly turned her attention to me. "You got pregnant at 13?"

Thank kami I wasn't drinking anything. Seriously, where does my family get these ideas? Pregnant at 13? Serenity age 21? I don't know which one is crazier. "Huh?" I said intelligently.

Neo-Queen Serenity gave a soft laugh. "Mom, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I didn't even meet Chibi-Usa's father until I was fourteen. Besides I'm afraid that I am much, much—."

"Much, much, much," I added.

"Two 'much's were enough, thank you," Serenity said quickly. "Older than you think."

"Twenty-three?" Mom suggested.

Serenity shook her head. "1037, this year. I had Chibi-Usa when I was 1030."

Mom's mouth dropped. "W-well, I, well you look really good. Usagi, dear, see how well you age."

The room turned a dark gray and flashed back to normal. "Okay," Mamo-chan interrupted. "I agree. The queen looks really good for her age. Really, you're beautiful. But, right now, we have a problem. A serious one."

I nodded. "Mamo-chan's right. I have no intention of disappearing from existence. We have to go save our past selves. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion can't wait forever."

Mom gave a confused look. "Princess? Prince?" She turned to my future self. "Queen?"

I gave my mother a quick hug. "I'll explain everything when I get back. I promise. Right now, I need to go one thousand years into the past. Please tell Papa and Shingo not to worry. I won't die."

"You said that last time," Serenity chimed.

"And the other four times before that," Mamo-chan added.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Barely," they said together.

"Traitors." I muttered. Suddenly, I felt a tear on my head. I peered upward. "Mom?"

"Usagi-chan," she whimpered, "stay safe, okay?"

I took a step back and nodded. "I will." I gripped my brooch tightly. "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" I transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Serenity pulled a time key out of her sub-space pocket. She raised it above her head. Out of nowhere, a beautiful door appeared.

"What's that?" Mom asked in awe.

"The time gate," Serenity explained. "I'm afraid this is where we part. Farewell, Mom." The queen, Tuxedo Kamen, and I went through the door. It disappeared behind us.

* * *

><p>As we went farther into Chronos' realm, the fog thickened. "Halt!" A husky voice boomed through the fog. We stopped. The fog suddenly cleared. "I am the guardian of time and space, senshi of the Underworld. This realm is forbidden. For all that come here, the punishment is death."<p>

"Sailor Pluto," Neo-Queen Serenity said in her soft voice. "Stand down."

"Y-your majesty," Sailor Pluto bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Setsuna," Serenity spoke regally. "We need a status on the time stream during the time of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. We believe our problem lies there."

Pluto nodded and peered into the Garnet Orb. I watch her expression change from stony to shocked. "Why didn't I see this before?" She whispered.

"Pluto?" I whimpered. "What is it? Did an enemy attack the Silver Millenium before Beryl?"

The eldest senshi shook her head. "No, but history has definitely changed."

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "What changed?"

"They," Pluto started, "the prince and princess didn't die in Beryl's attack. There were no deaths. The Dark Kingdom was destroyed before they could cause any true damage."

"Oh my god," Serenity breathed.

"Since they didn't die," Tuxedo Kamen put his hand to his head.

"We were never reborn," I whispered hoarsely. I fell to my knees and covered my face.

'This can't be happening. Not after everything we've been through.'

* * *

><p>Well, there it is! Sorry for making it a little darker than the last chapter but it's needed for the story! I promise chapter three will be more fun...maybe. But it will definately be longer. I'm writing it as we speak! Look forward to it!<p>

Buuuut, while you're waiting, why don't you leave a review? It'll make me happy! Please?

~nya~ Koneko =^-"=


	3. Welcome to Mercury

Konicchiwa minna-san! I got done with my chores and literally finished typing this chapter a few seconds ago. I want to thank so many people for reading this story and leaving great review. It means alot to me. ALOT. I'm still writing chapter four but I'll have it out soon. ^-^

Disclaimer: OK. Time for the hard part...I don't own Salior Moon.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this suuuuucks!" I wailed.<p>

Tuxedo Kamen rubbed my shoulder, trying to console me. "Usako, don't cry," he said gently.

"I have every right to cry!" I snapped. "Disappearing is soooo paaaainfuuul!"

He fell down anime-style. "THAT'S why you're crying? You're not worried about the dying part?"

"You wouldn't knooooow! You only turned evil and got moon tiara-sliced. **I** disappeared!"

Serenity sighed. "Guys," she yelled loud enough to get our attention. "We can still save our time periods."

I shut up. "R-really?" I sniffed.

The queen nodded. "Right now, we need to get to the moon."

"You must hurry," Pluto announced. "You only have until the prince's and princess's wedding. If you don't correct history by then…"

We nodded to let her know that we got the idea. "Pluto," I said with a new resolved, "could you please teleport us to the moon?"

Pluto hesitated. "I used the last of the control I had on my power when I brought Neo-Queen Serenity to your time. Until history settles, my power are unpredictable. Go through the time gate and I'll get you as close as I can." We followed her instructions. "Goodbye, my princess, prince, and queen. I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

* * *

><p>In a flash, we fell headfirst into a pile of snow. Somehow, the queen made even THAT look graceful. How annoying…<p>

Tuxedo Kamen wiped wiper the snow off his cape. "Where are we?"

"Mercury," Neo-Queen Serenity and I said together.

"Really?" Tuxedo Kamen yelled towards the heavens. "You couldn't get us closer than this?"

There was a sparkle in the sky, followed by screams. I couldn't figure out where the screams were coming from or why the figures in the sky were getting bigger. Then it hit me. Actually, THEY hit me. Four of them to be exact.

"Mako!" Sailor Mars screamed. "Get your hands off my butt!"

"How come every time we time travel, Mercury ends up on top?" complained Jupiter.

Sailor Venus laughed. "That's what she said!"

I growled. "I don't care what she said! V-chan, GET OFF!"

The senshi gasped and scrambled to get off of me. Mars and Venus helped me up. I glared at Tuxedo Kamen. "Notice that every time you yell at Pluto, **I** get hurt!"

"Sorry, Usako," he mumbled back.

Mercury cleared her throat. "If you two are done, the princess and senshi came here to ice skate quite often. We may want to make our way to the Mercurian Palace."

"You guys know?" I asked in surprise.

Mars poked my forehead. "No thanks to you, Odango Atama! Stop trying to handle things without us!"

Jupiter nodded. "That's right Usagi! We're your protectors. Let us do our jobs."

I nodded. "Gomen," I said softly. "I should have called when the wavy things started happening. Or when Chibi-Usa disappeared. Or when I told Mom that I was Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa's biological mother…"

"WHAT?"

I blinked. "Y-you guys didn't know that, did you?"

Rei punched me. "BAKA!" she screamed. "Your only daughter, who is also the PRINCESS of the Earth AND Moon, goes missing and you didn't think that was worth calling the senshi?"

"Rei, you jerk!" I wailed. "Don't punch me! I bruise like a peach…"

"Don't insult the fruit by comparing yourself to it!"

"Why can't you be nice?"

"Why can't you be smart?"

"Jerk!"

"Dork!"

"Loser!"

"Enough!" Serenity boomed. Rei knew to obey even me when I used that tone so of course she would obey Serenity. As for me, why would I argue with myself? "We don't have time for petty arguments! We must find Serenity and Endymion!"

We sniffed nodded. "Sorry," we both had the decency to say.

"Mercury," the queen took her attention away from Mars and me. "How far is the palace?"

Mercury pulled a small blue laptop with the symbol for Mercury on it out of her sub-space pocket. She quickly typed and symbols flashed on and off the screen. I'd never understand what that thing said. IQ of 300, indeed. "Approximately 25 miles north."

"Okay!" Venus exclaimed, grabbing Jupiter's and Mars' hands. "Let's Sailor Teleport and kick some royal butt!"

"Minako!" Mamo-chan and I cried together.

Venus sweatdropped. "Y-you know. To save our princess and the future and all…"

Mars and Jupiter snatched their hands away. "Geez, Venus," Mars rolled her eyes, "you're too bubbly for your own good."

Minako-chan grinned. "If the flu's sick…"

It was Jupiter's turn to roll her eyes. "It's 'if the shoe fits,' V-chan."

"Besides," Mercury jumped into the conversation, "According to the computer, since Beryl's attack, all the planets have been keeping track of the amount of magic in the Solar System. A Sailor Teleport would release too much energy,"

"But we're the Sailor Senshi!" Venus objected. "They'll surely it go!"

"Sure," Tuxedo Kamen said sarcastically. "They'll let go Sailor Doubles and two extra Serenitys with a plan to kill everyone so they can be reborn on Earth."

"Mamoru is right," the queen agreed. "It would be too suspicious to walk around as we are now."

I reached into my sub-space pocket and pulled out the Luna Pen. "We can disguise ourselves." I suggested.

Ami bit her lip and typed some more. "Seven people," she finally said, "would give off too much magic to belong to a Mercurian. If it was only the five of us then it would work…"

"Mamo-chan and I don't need the Luna Pen," I said quickly.

"We don't?" Mamo-chan questioned me.

"Nope," I replied. I de-transformed. "We don't look exactly like our past incarnates in our civilian form like you guys thanks to the Silver Crystal. All we need is some different clothes."

With all of us agreeing, I gave the pen to Serenity. "Luna Pen!" she yelled, "turn the inner senshi and I into normal Silver Millennium citizens!"

There was a bright flash. In the queen's place, there was a girl with brown hair with brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She look like she was in her late teens. Instead of her royal gown, she wore a beautiful lavender dress with spaghetti strap. It barely reached her ankles. Serenity giggled, "With this appearance I look as if I'm from Saturn!" We nodded in agreement.

A girl, with her long blonde hair tied in a braid and wore a knee-length yellow dress on typed on a familiar computer. Mercury's computer. "Ami," I concluded. The girl looked up. "I could barely recognize you! I think you're from Venus."

Another girl, with her blonde hair in a ponytail and an orange dress that cover her knees, scoffed and rolled her green eyes. Rei. "Of course," she said, "leave it to Odango not to recognize us. We transformed _right in front of you_."

"Speaking of Odango," said girl with blue hair that reached her knees. When she stepped towards me, her long blue dress swayed in the snow. She yanked out the hair pens that kept my hair in its pigtails. She winked, "You know what they say, more than reach the sky!"

I sighed. "That's, 'more than meets the eye,' Mina-chan."

The last girl, Mako-chan, rolled her violet eyes and pulled her mid-back length, black hair out of her eyes. She reached into sub-space pocket and pulled out two ponytail holders. She tossed one to me. "Hopefully it won't break."

I nodded. With crossed fingers, I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mako-chan."

"No problem. Now we'll get you guys some clothes. Stay out of sight."

Mamo-chan and I nodded. Thanks to the sun, we wouldn't be cold even with the snow surrounding us. It still was a miracle the snow didn't melt. Mercury and their accomplishment with controlling their weather… Mamo-chan and I watched senshi and Serenity turn and leave.

* * *

><p>There! All done! I worked hard so leave me lots of reviews! I need all the inspiration I can get! Thanks! Chapter four is coming soon! Remember! RRTAB: Read, review, and tell a buddy! Reading is more fun when you do it together (especially if your friend can do the voices).<p>

~Nya~ Koneko


	4. So Close

Hi guys. 3 Many thanks for those awesome reviews. You guys rock!

I won't be able to update for a while because I won't have internet access for a few days...sniff...but I'll be back soon and update as soon as I can. But I'll still write! This I swear! So I'll make a deal :)

**For every review I get for this chapter I'll add a chapter the very day I get back**

Yep. That's the deal so remember: RRTAB! Read Review and Tell A Buddy! Reading is more fun if do it with a friend. ^-^

Disclaimer: I soooo own Sailor Moon. Well, a girl can dream, right?

* * *

><p>It took 20 minutes for everyone to return. Ami showed me a beautiful silk baby blue dress with short sleeves and a small v-cut. I glanced to Mamo-chan. Serenity gave him some lavender dress pants and a white shirt that reminded me of Neo-King Endymion's outfit.<p>

I turned my attention back to Ami-chan when she handed the amazing dress to me. "This is beautiful!" I told her. "Where did you find it? You guys didn't have any money and I'd doubt someone would lend such a beautiful dress to a bunch of strangers…"

Ami smiled. "Actually," she said, "the designer didn't like these outfits and was about to throw them out. Luckily, we noticed that this dress was about you size and she eagerly gave it to us and told us to take the suit, too."

I grinned, "It's amazing how lucky we are."

Ami nodded. "Wait until the people find out the Moon Princess and Earth Prince are wearing designer rejects."

The other sensei stepped up. "That's what we're trying to prevent," Minako-chan said in full seriousness. "We disguised ourselves as senshi so we'll still our powers to protect you."

To show that I understood, I nodded. "I going to change now," I announced. My guardians nodded and took a few steps back to meet Serenity. Mamo-chan and I waited. And waited. And waited. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Serenity asked.

"Turn around!" Mamo-chan and I shrieked.

"Why?" Rei asked.

Minako rolled her eyes. "You're naked when you transform so we all saw yo—."

Her sentence was cut off by a snowball to her face. Snowball courtesy of Tsukino Usagi. "Turn around!" I wailed with my face flushed red with embarrassment.

Not wanting the same fate as Minako, everyone complied. We finally changed in peace.

* * *

><p>"I'm tiiiiired," Minako complained after only thirty minutes of walking. Even <span>I<span> wasn't tired yet. "Let's take a break."

"Don't worry," Serenity said while looking straight ahead. "You'll have an eternal break if you fade from existence."

"Translation," Mako-chan said, "Suck it up and keep walking." After that, there was silence.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, it was my turn to complain. "Are we there yet?" I asked for the fifth time.<p>

"Gee, I don't know," yelled Rei sarcastically. "Are we in a magic-filled, mystical, high-tech, BABY BLUE PALACE YET? **I DON'T KNOW!**"

"Walking makes you touchy…"

* * *

><p>Finally, a beautiful city covered in blue came into view. "There!" Serenity pointed. We stopped to take in the beautiful sight it took so long to get to (in Usagi terms). "Okay, we need to find the teleporter to get to the moon."<p>

"After we check the ice rink for the Princess and Senshi," Mamo-chan reminded us.

Serenity nodded. "That's right. If memory serves the rink is publicly opened beside the palace."

I was really impatient at this point. "Come on!" I ran ahead. "We don't have forever!"

"Usako, wait!"

"Usagi!"

"Usa-chan!"

I didn't stop. Nothing could make me stop at this point. We were so close! I wanted Chibi-Usa back. I wanted my time and future back.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, I opened the door and ran to the rank. My eyes scanned everywhere. No silvery-blonde hair in sight. Shoot!<p>

I racked my brain, trying to remember if I ever disguised myself when I went skating during the Silver Millennium. Nothing came to mind. Really? The one time I need the help of these stupid memories they're nowhere to be found? What kind of crap logic was this?

"Miss?" a soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to face a petite woman with blue eyes and braided blue hair to match. "Can I help you? You seem to be looking for someone."

I was that obvious? "Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshi," I said in my best Sailor Moon voice that left little room for questions. "Were they here?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, until a few minutes ago." She smiled a little. Why? I don't know! THIS WAS NOT A SMILING MOMENT! "She was so graceful and beautiful. She attracted quite a crowd, that Princess Serenity."

I let out a frustrated sigh. Without knowing, this woman added two more problems to my plate. 1) I had terrible timing. 2) Every freakin' Serenity was ridiculously graceful except me. ANNOYING!

I forced a smile. "Oh. That's too bad. You wouldn't happen to know what day it is, would you?"

"September 17th."

"And when is the royal wedding?"

"In five days."

"You don't know where the princess went, do you?"

"She mentioned something about Mars, ma'am."

I stiffly nodded. Mars. Of course. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. "Thank you," I choke out.

She smiled and left. When she was out of sight, I sunk onto the floor.

I was so close. Why didn't I get here a few minutes sooner? My eyes stung and I let the silent tears fall down my face.

I missed my key to survival **by mere minutes**!

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but I wanted to update before I left. Remember the deal! ^-^ Love you guys!<p>

~nya~ Koneko


	5. Luna, Let Me Explain

Hey, guys. I'm back! To all of you guys in America, Happy (belated) 4th of July. As promised, I wrote while I was gone and Chapter 6 will be out in an hour or two! :D Which gives you guys plenty of time to Read, Review, and Tell a Buddy. I seriously need you guys to tell me how this story is turning out. (My family is too nice) So, for the love of Tuxedo Kamen, REVIEW!

Also, I want to apologize for the typos in Chapter 4. I was in such a hurry and I dindn't edit it. It was entirely my fault. :( please forgive me!

Lastly, I want to thank everyone that reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts lists. It's makes me so happy! Thank you guys so so so much for supporting me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or A1 Steak Sauce.

* * *

><p>"Usako!" I lifted my head from its resting place on my knees.<p>

My boyfriend, friends, and future self rushed over collapsed beside me. Serenity wiped away a tear that streamed my face. "If you keep crying like that," she said, "we'll figure out where Small Lady got her red eyes from."

""M-minutes," I sniffled, "I missed that stupid princess by a few minutes!"

Serenity faked a shocked face, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm offended."

I shook her head at her attempt to lighten the mood. "This is serious! Serenity is on Mars, the wedding's on five days, and I'm the only moon princess that lacks coordination and ability to avoid Mako's sweets!"

Makoto hugged me as if I could break. "Aww," she said softly, "no one can say no to my cookies." She pulled a chocolate chip cookie from her sub-space pocket to prove her point. She handed the cookie to me.

"It's still warm," I thought aloud. I bit into it, "and soft."

Mako-chan nodded. "No time passes in the sub-space pocket. It would stay fresh forever."

I nodded. "It's good," I mumbled.

She nodded again. "I know."

* * *

><p>After my cookie, wallowing in self pity was over. Why? Because Makoto promised a whole batch of cookies to myself if we survived this mess.<p>

For our lifes, the future, and cookies everywhere, we walked to the palace.

We were stopped by three guards when we reached the back gates. We silently watched as they stuttered and eyed us like we were the last drop of A1 Steak Sauce (yeah, it's that important).

I glanced at Mamo-chan just in time to see his right eye twitch. I smiled. He was so cute when he was possessive. Unfortunately, he was also scary. I took his head in mine and he seemed to calm down a bit. But just as bit.

Luckily, Minako-chan saw Mamo-chan's reaction, too. "Venus!" She suddenly shouted, "Love and Beauty Shock!" The guards immediately fell unconscious. I chuckled when Mamo-chan let out a sigh. Venus kneeled beside the guards. "Gomen. The prince gets viscous when people look at Usa-chan too long."

We laughed, knowing how true it was. "Honestly, though," Ami said after we calmed down. "It's amazing that these guards survived Beryl."

Matkoto nodded. "Yeah, you'd think royal guards would put up more of a fight."

I shrugged. "We'll fire them later. We need to find the teleporter."

"Right!" everyone agreed. We ran through the gates and into the palace.

* * *

><p>After ten minute of non-stop searching, we still didn't find the teleporter. "It's official," Rei spoke with frustration, "our memory sucks!"<p>

There was no arguments there. Ami sighed. "We have to hurry. Since Minako use an attack, they know a powerful force is here."

"An evil force!" we heard a strong voice boom. I looked around and quickly realizewd the voice was coming from the room we were standing beside.

I signaled for everyone to stay quiet. I walked over to the door and prayed that I wouldn't have a klutz attack that I was famous for. I opened it and peered inside.

I gasped at what I saw. King Thor and Queen Jupiter of Jupiter. King Ares and Queen Mars of Mars. King Adonis and Queen Aphrodite of Venus. King Hermes and Queen Merissa of Mercury. King Endymion I and Queen Gaia. And…oh my god…I quickly closed the door.

"What? What did you see?" Rei asked impatiently.

"O-our parents," I whimpered.

"So?"

"And Luna. I think she saw me."

"Yes, indeed she did!" I winced at the voice behind me. I spun around. Yep, Luna was definitely angry, "Who are you? It's completely illegal to eavesdrop on a meeting like this!"

I turned to my friends. "What do I do?" I mouthed.

"Shut her up," Minako said with a determined look on her face. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

A chain of golden hearts tied around Luna's mouth and legs. She glared at us hatefully. "Another power burst!" I heard as Mamo-chan picked up Luna. Should have known they were talking about us.

"Let's go," I said.

"This way," Ami directed.

* * *

><p>"Now, listen, Luna," I told the black cat when we were situated in Princess Ami's room. "I'm going to untie your mouth now. When I do, you will not scream, nag, scratch, or bite anyone, okay?" I glared at her when the cat said something extremely similar to 'terrorists'.<p>

Mako-chan chuckled. She mumbled, "Different lives, same Luna."

I smiled at that. I grabbed and took off chain surrounding Luna's head. Honestly, it was amazing that we never got arrested for pet abuse. "There."

She glared at me like I was Nehelenia or Beryl herself. "Who are you?"

I glanced around for permission. Serenity nodded. That was enough for me. After all, I trusted Luna and she could really help us right now.

I took a deep breath and pulled the Luna Pen from my sub-space pocket. I pressed the top and the disguise power faded.

Luna stifled a gasp. "The senshi? Princess? You kidnapped me? I thought you were on Mars!" She turned to Mamo-chan and me. "And you are?"

I stood up. "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"

"A-another senshi?"

I smiled and pressed a finger to the crescent moon on my forehead. In a matter of seconds, I transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Y-your highness!" Luna screeched. "You're a senshi?"

I nodded. "In this life."

"This life?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said, "my friends and I are from one thousand years into the future. She—," I motioned to Neo-Queen Serenity, "—is from two thousand years into the future. Somehow, history was altered and our time periods are fading out of existence."

"What was atlered?"

I sighed. Knowing Luna, this was definitely the hard part. "The Silver Millennium, Serenity and Endymion, as well as the Sailor Senshi, survived Beryl's attack. We need your help to correct history."

Luna's eyes widened. "No! No! NO! You're asking me to betray my princess! My Queen!"

"Luna!" Mamo-chan tried. "Your princess is st6anding right in front of you! Everyone in the Silver Millennium will be reborn on Earth! Please!"

Luna hesitated. "I-I believe you should speak with Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity. They'll be much more help than I."

"Wait," Serenity spoke. Luna looked up. "Yes, Princess?"

Serenity gently shook her head. "During my time, I am called Neo-Queen Serenity but to my close friends I am still Usagi."

"My queen—."

"Usagi," Serenity insisted. "Luna, the biggest mistake I've made during this journey was not bringing you. Thank you for helping us. And no matter how many times Usagi complains, and I know she has and will, she is thankful that you made her Sailor Moon."

"Me?" Luna squealed, "_I_ made Princess Serenity a Sailor Senshi?"

I nodded. "When you discovered my identity," I laughed, "you wouldn't stop apologizing for a week. And the only reason you stopped then is because I threatened to kill myself again if you didn't."

"Kill yous—my princess commited suicide?"

"Nevermind that," Mamo-chan quickly jumped in to prevent a long back-story. "Please tell Queen Serenity to meet with us once we get Serenity."

"I will, Prince Endymion," Luna promised. "The princess and her court are on Mars. The teleporter is in the west wing, the last door on thet left."

"Thank you, Luna," we said together.

Rei pulled her communicator from her sub-space pocket. She handed it to Luna. "Usagi-chan will contact you when we find Sere-chan."

I faintly smiled at the old nickname. "Please don't tell anyone that we are here or that the magic came from us. We're trusting you, Luna."

"I won't betray your trust, Sailor Moon."

* * *

><p>And that's that! So? How was it? Tell me in a review! You don't even have to log in to do it!<p>

Chapter Six is next!


	6. Operation: Library

Hey, guys! Sorry this was late but in my defense, it's longer than most of my chapters ^-^

As always, Read Review and Tell A Buddy!

***Please read the author's note at the bottom***

Disclaimer: Even after begging, praying, and pleading, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The teleporter took us to a well-populated Martian city. The similarities between here and Shibuya were astounding.<p>

Under the cover of the ever-moving crowd, Mamo-chan and I de-transformed. "This way," Rei directed.

* * *

><p>"Guys?" I yelled for fifth time. As expected, I didn't get a reply. I sighed. Somehow, I managed to lose ALL the senshi, my future self, AND my soulmate. And now, I was aimlessly wandering through a strange Martian city. "Great. Only you, Usagi."<p>

The only way I was going to find my teammates was with a bird's eye view. I chuckled. The only way that was going to happen was if I had wings. Boy, I wish I had win—. I. Am. A. TOTAL. IDIOT.

I turned down the nearest alley and grabbed my brooch. "Silver Moon Cr—."

"Mayomi-kooooo!" A voice interrupted my transformation. "I finally found yoooou!"

I looked around then turned to the middle-aged man. "Me?" I asked. "I think you made a mistake…"

"Mayomi-ko! How could you run away from meeee!"

I sweatdropped. "I can think of a few reason," I mumbled. A little louder, "I'm not Mayomi, sir."

"Being stubborn again, are we?" The annoying baka then rushed toward me.

I closed my eyes and screamed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

I opened one eye and let out a breath at what I saw. I don't know how a flaming arrow and a golden blade at a guy's neck calmed me down but whatever works.

"You're ten steps too close to our princess," Mars growled between bared teeth.

The man gulped and backed away.

"Usagi," Venus spoke, not taking her eyes off the man, "he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-no," I stuttered.

"Fine," Venus glared at the man. "I'll give you five second to leave with your limbs."

"I'll give you two," Mars cracked her knuckles.

"One—."And the man was gone. The two senshi put away their weapons.

"Thank kami," I whimpered. I pulled my friends into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Venus, Mars?" a soft voice emanated through the alley.

We turned to see Mercury. "Ami-chan!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Mercury snapped as she made her way to us.

"Y-you don't recognize me?"

She gave a sad smile. "Should I?"

"She's not our Ami, Usagi," Mars realized.

"Not your—," Ami repeated, "what are you talking about?"

"We'll explain later, Mercury," Venus said. "Where Jupiter and Serenity?"

"Don't you remember? Serenity went to Jupiter with Makoto to design the wedding cake."

"Jupiter?" three of us screamed at once.

Mercury looked from Mars to Venus. "Yes," she said slowly. "Truly, I believe you two hurt your heads worse than I thought during the battle. Please hurry to Jupiter. We'll need your help to contain the fire that Serenity is sure to start."

"Burn…" I mumbled under my breath. And Mercury was off. I looked at Minako and Rei. "We missed her again."

"I know," Rei mumbled. She let out a frustrated growl and glared at me. "Usagi-baka! Can't you stay in one place?"

I glared right back at her. "Don't catch an attitude with me, Pyro! It's not my fault YOU'RE late for once!" And yet another raspberry war commenced.

"Guys!" Venus yelled over our 'pffft's. "We have to let the others know Usagi's alright."

"Oh, that's right," Rei sweatdropped.

"Let's go on the roof," Venus suggested.

I grabbed my brooch again. "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"

We jumped onto the nearest roof. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Phoenix Fire!"

The senshi aimed their attacks at the sky. The attacks collided and exploded into a frenzy of fireworks. "Okay," I said, "as cool as that was, I didn't quite get the point."

"Wait for it," Minako said with a wink and smile.

Moments later, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Comos jumped onto the roof. Tuxedo Kamen rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "Thank kami," he whispered. "Where was she?"

"You're lucky, Tuxie," Minako said. "We came just in time to stop her from being attacked by a pedo with no fashion sense."

"Yeah," Rei agreed, "for some reason, Usagi attracts strange men."

We shuddered thinking about Ail, Umino, and Seiya. Rei was definitely right (although Seiya _was_ cute).

Sailor Cosmos spoke, "Now that we've found Usagi, we must reach the princess.

"Well," I said, reluctantly pulling out of Mamo-chan warm embrace, "we'll need a teleporter again."

"What?" Jupiter cried. "Why?"

"She went to Jupiter," Venus explained, "to prepare the wedding cake."

"This might be our chance to finally catch her," Mercury said, pulling the Mercury from her sub-space pocket. "Knowing Usagi's cooking skills and eagerness to help, she'll be there a while."

I gaped. "Well, I an offended."

"Oh?" Mars said, "that changes everything!"

"Really?"

"No."

Ami shook her head and typed away on her computer. "The teleporter isn't in the palace here," she announced.

"Thank goodness," Mako-chan breathed. "Minako-chan won't have to knock out anymore guards that want a chance with Usagi."

"Where is it?" Serenity asked.

"In the library," Ami explained. "Since many people travel here to Earth, the teleporter has been made public."

"Good," I said.

"For a price," Mercury quickly added, "much like America, your freedom comes with a bill."

"Meaning…" I urged.

"Meaning," Mamo-chan explained, "you have to pretty much pay for everything."

Mars let out a frustrated sigh. "How much does it cost, Mercury?"

"More than we have," Mercury replied simply. "So we have three options."

"One,"; Cosmos said, "get a job. We don't have enough time for that."

"Two," Mamo-chan spoke, "knock out the guards. With as many people going in and out of the teleporter, that will be almost impossible to get away with."

"Three," I said, "wait until after dark, break and use the teleporter."

"And since it is a 24-hour business, that will be a waste of our time," Ami finished.

"We've done the impossible before," Cosmos said, "option two."

"Work hours are going to have the least number of people," Mars informed us.

Mercury typed again. "Lunch break for most workers ends in ten minutes. The library is fifteen minutes away by foot."

"Five minutes by roof," Mamo-chan added.

"Roof, it is," I said, "Mercury, lead the way."

With a nod, Ami jumped onto the next roof.

* * *

><p>"There are," Minako told us over the communicator, "fourteen guards."<p>

"We can take them," Jupiter said with confidence.

"How many civilians?" I asked.

"I see…" Minako replied, "eight so far. Nothing we can't handle."

"It's almost time," Mercury announced.

"Get into position!" Serenity commanded.

We crotched beside our assigned windows and Minako stood beside a bookshelf. We put away our communicators.

"Ready…" Ami braced us. "Now!"

We broke the windows and jump onto bookshelf. "Shabon Spray!" Mercury attacked on way down.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Makoto took out her two guards immediately.

"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" Tuxedo Kamen blinded the crowd when the fog faded.

"Passionate Cosmic Crystal Kiss!" Sailor Cosmos handled her guards with ease.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The two guards were knocked out on contact.

"Mars Phoenix Fire!" Mars took care of her guards.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I knocked two guards.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury handled three guards.

The smoke from Tuxedo Kamen's attack cleared. We weren't surprised to learn that all the civilians ran away.

There was only one terrified guard left standing. I took a step forward. "Look," I said, "we don't want to hurt you. We just need to use the teleporter."

"N-not while I'm here!" the guard tried to act brave. "N-now don't come any closer!"

Sailor Jupiter rolled her eyes. "This is what happens when you try to be nice. Sir, step away from the mysterious button. Now."

The guard shook his head. "You b-better leave now. If you don't, I'll press this button AND call the Sailor Senshi! They'll handle terrorists like you!"

We only did what any person in our person un our situation would do. Laugh. Was this guy serious?

"No, really!" the guard insisted, "I know them! We're close friends, in fact!"

So these were our guards in action. Yep, Serenity was going on a firing frenzy soon. We laughed harder.

He growled, obviously mad that we didn't believe his lie, and pressed the button. An alarm sounded. "Oh, for the love of Endymion!" Cosmos cried. She yanked a long, beautiful scepter from her sub-space pocket. "Cosmic Moon Rainbow Wave!" The guard, hilarious as he was, was knocked out.

We just stared at Cosmos. "What?" she demanded. "Someone had to do it."

Before we could reply, the ground shook. "W-what was that?" I whimpered.

"Oh no," Mars said under her breath.

"What?" I demanded. "What is it?"

"Get on the teleporter," she said quickly. When we didn't move, she added, "Now!"

We grabbed hands and ran into the teleporter. I turned my head just in time to see a giant (angry) griffin covered in fire. It spotted us, too, and ran into the teleporter as well.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I'm pushing it by making Neo-Queen Serenity into Sailor Cosmos but I couldn't imagine a queen with a ridiculously long dress jumping from roof to roof and conducting a (sort-of) military operation like aI could imagine a Sailor Senshi doing it. Technically, Serenity and Sailor Cosmos ARE the same person and I'm already combining time periods. But it's up to you! Do you want Sailor Cosmos to make another appearance? Tell me in a review!<p>

***Also, I have a poll on my account that need answering ASAP! I need it to continue the story!***


	7. Ami's Time Runs Thin!

Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long to get this out but I've been with my brother all day (not to mention my writer's block). It's his birthday ^-^ ...sniff...they grow up so fast. But anyways, here's Chapter 7!

P.S. Thank you all for great reviews! They were the only things helping me work without my muse. ^-^ Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!

Don't forget to RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: Naoko wouldn't even let me have Sailor Moon for my brother's birthday...maybe for my birthday...

* * *

><p>We landed in a clearing surrounded by a tall barrier of trees. Perfect battlefield. There was a brief roar and the flaming griffin stepped out of the teleporter.<p>

"What is that?" Venus asked nervously.

"My pet," Mars replied with anger.

"Pet?" we cried at once.

"So Usagi has a cat and I have two crows and a flaming griffin. Big deal."

The griffin let out another mighty roar. "Every person to his own," Sailor Cosmos said. "How do we beat him?"

"Distract him," Rei took leadership, "Venus, come with me."

"Easy for you to say," I sulked as the two senshi disappeared into the forest.

The griffin stepped forward, charring the ground beneath his paws. "I'll go first!" Mercury offered. She jumped into the air. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Some of the fire on the griffin's body went out only to be replaced by more flames.

"My turn!" I volunteered next. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The griffin dodged my attack. "Any day now, Mars!"

As if that was a special cue, Venus suddenly leaped out of the trees. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She wrapped the chain of golden heart around the beast's neck like a leash. Using every ounce of her Sailor strength, Venus pulled the griffin to the ground. "Now!"

"Mars jumped from the trees and landed on the griffin's flaming head. She placed a hand between its eyes and traced the symbol of Mars. The flaming beast immediately calmed dowon. "Usagi! Now!"

I nodded. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The griffindidn't try to dodge my powers this time.

The power collided with him and he let out another roar. There was a flash of light.

When the light cleared, instead of a flaming griffin, there was a baby tiger in Rei's arms. She glanced at us then looked back at the cub. "This is Sainto's true form," she explained. "He only transforms when I ask him to or he's in serious pain."

"Let me guess," Mamo-chan spoke, "you didn't ask him."

"I asked the guards to take care of him when we learn of Beryl invasion. Good to know they were abusing my baby."

"I officially announced a firing frenzy," I said, "would you like to join me?"

Rei walked towards the group and I swear I could see steam coming from her ears. "Definitely. When I get done with them, they'll be nothing but piles of ashes."

"You, uh, know I don't mean catching them on fire, right?"

"Quiet, Usagi. Don't ruin my fun."

Makoto led us out of the forest and onto a path. "Mako-chan," I broke the silence, "where are we?"

"We're already inside the palace gates," she replied. "This path will take us directly to the kitchen." She gulped. "Well, what's left of my beautiful, clean, not charred kitchen."

"Sorry, Usagi. I just wish that you would learn to stay away from my kitchen."

A large building with a flickering bright light coming from the window came into view. When we got a closer, we could tell what the light was. A fire.

"My kitchen!" Makoto rushed towards the flaming building.

We ran after her. The sound of popping glass emanated. "Mako-chan!" we tried to call her back to no avail.

Makoto sat under a large window and we soon joined her. "Shine Aqua Illusion," we heard.

"Don't you know a stronger attack, Mercury-chan?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have used it?"

"Sere-chan, can't you use the Silver Crystal?"

"Mom didn't teach me how to stop fires!"

"You'd think with as many fires that you cause, that would be the first thing on her list!"

"Mars, you meanie!"

"They need help," I said to my friends, "we can't let them die yet."

"This will be a great time to earn their trust, too," Mamo-chan added.

"Let's go, Usagi," Ami stood up.

We jumped into the kitchen. "Now, Sailor Mercury!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The fire was nothing compared to the griffin. I was surprised the senshi couldn't handle this on their own. It went out immediately. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The room returned to its original state.

The five girls stopped bickering long enough to see what happened to the room around them. "But how?" Serenity asked in awe.

That was their cue. The rest of my team jumped through the window and stopped beside Ami and me.

"Oh my goddess!" Venus gasped, "They look exactly like us!"

As soon as she said that, Ami collapsed. "Ami!" I cried. I kneeled beside her and supported her weight. "What happened?"

"I-I just feel a little weak," the blunette replied.

I looked at our past incarnates. "D-do you have an extra bedroom that we can borrow?"

Jupiter noticed our concern and nodded. "This way."

Minako and I came out of the room that Ami vacated. "Well?" Makoto asked impatiently.

"She just fell unconscious," tears streamed down Minako's usually bubbly face. "I don't get it. She was just fine ten minutes ago."

"Maybe I can help," Mercury volunteered.

"No," Neo-Queen Serenity said, her voice a bit louder than a whisper, "there is nothing you can do. Not even my Silver Crystal can help her."

"Y-your Silver Crystal?" Mercury questioned. "Who are you?"

"We'll explain later," I said.

"This is the first step in fading," Cosmos went on. "My senshi fell asleep and they slowly faded away soon after."

"Oh my god," I whispered hoarsely. "Ami's fading?" Cosmos closed her eyes and turned away. "No! No! It's not time! We're suppose to have five days! Why is she fading?"

"We have five days to correct the time line," Rei said, "meaning the process of fading starts now and will be complete and permanent in five days."

Now I was mad. My friend, my future, my time were all disappearing right before my eyes. I turned to Mercury. "Where's Serenity?"

"You can't address my princess so informally!"

"My friend is DYING and you're worried about formality? This is how you repay her save you?" I snapped. "Tell me where she is!"

"You will not learn the whereabouts of her highness, Princess Serenity, until my teammates and I are told everything."

I had to admit, this Mercury was much more strong-willed than our sweet Ami-chan. Rei bared her teeth. "Why the h—."

"Fine," I interrupted. "We'll tell you everything. Serenity, too. Gather in the living room and we'll explain everything in ten minutes."

Mercury briefly nodded and walked away to tell her friends. "Usagi!" Rei hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We'll tell them eventually anyway. The sooner, the better. Then we'll be able to help Ami-chan. And if they decide to attack, it's obvious that we're stronger than them."

I de-transformed and everyone else did after. We made our way to the living room to spill our guts out to our past incarnates.

* * *

><p>Well? Yes? No? What do you think of Mercury? What do you want to see in the next chapter? Will you leave me reviews? Please?<p>

~Koneko~


	8. Return of the Sailor Suited Lady in Pink

Here's the next chapter of Fade Away. I am soo so so sorry that it took so long to get out but I got to a point where it's was hard to write. Oh no, Koneko! Are you giving up on this story? Abandonment? Nope! ^-^ I used a method that has never failed: the Kill a Character, Add a Character rule! It put the story in the direction it needed to go in! Yaay!

Thanks to:

me

tailkaper

for reviewing chapter seven!

Thanks to:

Frost Merry Darkness Luver

GeishaKini

GeminiSailorSenshi1116

Krugerfan18

Riisa86

SailorSea

for adding this story to your alerts!

Thanks to:

GeishiKini

GeminiSailorSenshi

J.A.B.E.

for adding this story to your favorites!

You guys are amazing. Please continue to support me in the future! :)

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I soooo own Sailor Moon. hehe, how many actually believed that? No one? ...okay.

* * *

><p>We used a good four hour telling our past incarnates what happened over the last two years only to have them laugh in our faces. I gaped. "W-why are you laughing?"<p>

"I-I apologize," Princess Serenity said in her soft voice between giggles. "But your story, as entertaining as it was, was truly far-fetched."

"Yes," Rei spat, "as far-fetched as a rock with powers to destroy a planet."

"She has a point…," Venus whispered.

"And it would explain why these people look so much like us," Mercury added. "Not to mention that attack Super Sailor Mercury used earlier."

"I had an idea," Serenity exclaimed. She pointed to me. "If you are truly me, then you must possess the Silver Crystal! Show it to me and that will get rid of any doubt."

I exchanged looks with Cosmos and shrugged. "Okay." I tapped my brooch and a bright light enveloped the room.

When the light dimmed, there was a crystal lotus floated above my hands.

"Ha!" Mars cried, "Thaat's your sorry excuse for the Silver Crystal? It doesn't even look like it!"

"Actually," Princess Serenity spoke up, "That 'sorry excuse' is the evolved form of the Silver Crystal, the Silver Moon Crystal. It is only rewarded to the purest hearts of the Serenity clan."

"Then why don't you have one?" Venus asked with curiosity.

"I am not fully pure like my reincarnated version is. She has to be an reincarnation or one of my descendants."

"And you know that is not possible," Cosmos said in a matter-of-fact way.

Jupiter furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You didn't tell them, Sere-chan?" She winced at her nickname.

Venus frowned. She hated not knowing something that had to do with her princess. "Tell us what?"

Serenity giggled nervously. Boy, was I glad that I died instead of going through four angry senshi. "I didn't tell you guys? Whoops…?"

"Whoops, indeed, Serenity no baka!" Mars screamed angrily. "What didn't you tell us?"

Mercury sighed at Mars's approach and turned to me with a pleading look. "Could you please tell us? You seem to know what going on."

I nodded. I knew this was hard for Serenity—it was hard for anyone. I took a deep breath. "During the attack, Serenity fell. Hard."

"What?" the senshi screamed.

Venus and Jupiter rushed to their princess's side. "Oh my goddess," Venus whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is the child okay?" Mercury asked in concern.

Serenity looked away but that didn't stop us from seeing the tears fall from her face. "I am sorry that I did not tell you all sooner. I lost the baby."

"And in the Lunarian royal family, you can only bare one child," I explained softly. "Which is another reason we need your help."

"In our time," Mamo-chan continued, "our daughter, Chibi-Usa lives. There is an heir to the Terrain and Lunarian throne."

Serenity was finally convinced. A second chance for her child was something she couldn't pass up on. "What must we do to fix the timeline?"

I took a deep breath. "You have t—."

I was cut off a pink cloud suddenly covering the ceiling. The cloud opened and out fell the pink-headed spore I called my daughter onto, non other than, my neck.

"My neck is brooooken!" I wailed.

Chibi-Usa scoffed. "I'm not fat like you, Usagi-baka."

"Chibi-Usa," Mamo-chan said as he picked the pink-haired child up. "I thought you disappeared!"

"Mamo-chan, you've been spending too much time with Usagi!"

My boyfriend furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I have the Pink Moon Crystal! That means I'm here until the end!"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my aching neck. "Lucky us. We try to save Ami and get stuck with the devil incarnate instead."

Chibi-Usa smirked. "Papa says in take after you."

My eyes narrowed. "Liar."

"Nu uh." She blew a raspberry.

No matter how many times I denied it, this was definitely my daughter. I blew a raspberry right back at her.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she said sarcastically, "no resemblance at all."

Neo-Queen Serenity chuckled and pulled her daughter from Mamo-chan's arms. "Where were you, Small Lady?" she asked sternly.

The seven-year-old smiled brightly at her mother. "With Puu. She told me to stay away from the silver haired one and sent me here."

"Silver haired one?" I repeated. Surely Pluto wasn't talking about Queen or Princess Serenity. Maybe the person that caused this mess in the first place?

"Aawww!" Serenity obviously forgot about all the sadness she had and pulled me out of my thoughts. "This is my daughter in the future? Mine and Endymion's?"

Chibi-Usa broke out of her mother grasp. "Hi. I'm Princess Small Lady Usagi Serenity Chiba. Nice to meet you."

"You. Are. So. Cute," were the only word Serenity could say. We all rolled our eyes. Like the brat didn't know that already. Obviously, that didn't stop Serenity from going ga-ga over her. I'd hate to see what happen if she ever met Chibi Chibi.

Minako stood up, finally sick of Serenity going on and on about the obvious.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked.

"To check on Ami," she replied simply. I nodded and watched her leave. Kudos to her for finding a way out of this yuck-fest.

"Serenity," I yelled over her constant cooing.

"Hmmmm."

"How exactly did you all survive Beryl's attack? Your guards aren't that great."

"Or good, for that matter," Rei added.

Serenity nodded in agreement. "We were on the verge of losing when a handsome prince offered his alliance for a small price. His powers were quite amazing. With one swipe of his hand, the entire Dark Kingdom was vaporized!"

I bit my lip. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something didn't quite seem right. "What was the prince?"

"M—" Serenity was cut off by a scream.

"Minako!" Neo-Queen Serenity panicked.

We rushed to Ami's room. My friends weren't there but instead there was a face that I hoped I never had to see again.

* * *

><p>Yay! Done! Well who do you think mess up the timeline. I threw in lots of hints.<p>

What do you think of me adding Chibi-Usa? Yes? No? Tell me in a review!

*Please tell me of any typos you find so I can fix them ASAP!*

~Koneko~


	9. Dimande

Heheheh, hey guys. You guys aren't too mad, are you? I've been kind of busy and was writing this chapter during my free time. Yes, that's right! I just finished typing this chapter! Enjoy! ^-^

Thank you:

Clint H. Hoyt-Cobrawolf

TropicalRemix

for reviewing Chapter 8! This would have been posssible without your support. Thank you so much!

As always: RRTAB: Read, Reivew, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: The amazing and talented Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. The amazing and talented Koneko owns...well nothing. (Seriously, my sister is trying to steal even this story. Yeah, I know, nothing.)

* * *

><p>I wanted nothing more than to punch that annoying smirk off of his conceited face as he walked towards our group. Mamo-chan and I exchanged glances and then stepped protectively in front of our daughter.<p>

"You all," Princess Serenity spoke. My senshi and I didn't tale our eyes off of the approaching man. "Please allow me to introduce Prince Dimande of Nemesis, hero of the Silver Millennium!"

"What?" we all screamed.

"Hello," Dimande said. Somehow, he made even that sound crazy and conceited.

"Dimande," Cosmos growled. To Serenity's shock, the queen pointed her scepter at the silver-haired prince. "Do not step any closer!"

The prince shrugged and did what she asked. "Anything for you, beautiful Serenity."

"What are you doing?" Princess Serenity cried. She rushed towards Cosmos only to be stopped by Makoto and Rei. "This is how you treat a galactic hero?"

"He's not a hero!" Chibi-Usa yelled. "He hurt my mama!"

"She's telling the truth!" Makoto struggled to keep her grip. "He has an unhealthy obsession with Serenity!"

"So much that he kidnapped Usagi!" Rei added.

The princess stopped struggling against Rei and Mako. She looked at Dimande, eyes pleading him to tell her that they were lying. "IS this true?"

Dimande smiled. "The part about me kidnapping your future self? That's true. The part about me putting your future self in a coma? Also true. Is my obsession unhealthy? I don't think so but every man to his own opinion."

Serenity covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes told us how much she was shocked. She said a muffled, "Oh my Selene."

I glared at him. "Where's Ami and Minako?"

Dimande raised an eyebrow. "Venus and Mercury? They won't be back. You'll do good not to worry about them."

Now Venus at mad. For the leader of the Sailor Senshi to be tricked like this! Awful! Preposterous! "What do you want, Dimande? What did you possibly get from this?"

"Simple," the evil prince replied. "By allowing you idiots to survive Beryl's attack, I single-handedly destroyed the greatest kingdom in the universe, isn't that right, Neo-Queen Serenity? And now I'm here for my reward."

Shoot. I forgot about that. I quickly turned to Serenity. "What did you promise him?"

Serenity buried her head in hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What?" I asked again. "What did you promise him? You didn't give him the kingdom, did you?"

"I'd may have well," Serenity whimpered. "I gave him my daughter's hand."

"In marriage?" I cried.

"No," Rei said sarcastically, "in poker! What do you think?"

"What?" Tears streamed down Chibi-Usa's face. She hugged me tight. "Usagi, you and Mama promised I could marry Helios!"

"I know, Usa," I whispered. "I know."

"Then go kick some prissy prince butt!" There's the Chibi-Usa I know.

Mamo-chan glared at Makoto. "She's never staying over your house again."

"What makes you think I taught her—," Makoto stopped when she saw Mamo-chan's brow rise. She grinned, "Okay, we were talking about you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my brooch. "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" I transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. I started my meaningless yet awesome speech, "Dimande, you deranged pedophile! Marrying my daughter? I, the beautiful Sailor-Suited soldier, Sailor Moon, won't allow it! On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!" I struck my final pose.

Dimande let out yet another crazy laugh. Unexpectantly, he sent a dark energy blast at Sailor Cosmos. She crashed through the wall and flew into the nearby forest.

"Mama!" Chibi-Usa cried.

"Now," Dimande didn't give us the time to see if the queen was alright. "Do you really believe you can defeat me, Se-re-ni-ty?"

I shrugged and pulled my tier from my sub-space pocket. "I kicked you sorry butt before when you tried to destroy the timeline. I don't see why this time would be any different."

"Wrong! I'm much stronger this time!"

"Really?" I said with mock enthusiasm. I pointed the tier at the idiot pervert. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" He flew as far, if not farther than Cosmos in the opposite direction. Good. I wanted him as far as possible from my daughter and me. "So am I."

"Minna, henshin yo!" I took the leadership that I gave to Minako when we discovered our past.

"Hai!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make up!"

Lightning crackled on Makoto's arm from anger. "I'm getting sick and tire of Dimande. No matter what happens, I punch him first!"

"And I'm second!" Mamo-chan and Rei yelled at once. They glared at each other.

"My adopted sister and niece! I get priority!"

"Oh no, no, no. My future wife and daughter! Priority belongs to me!"

"Nevermind that!" Chibi-Usa interrupted their argument. She ran in the direction Cosmos was in.

"Chibi-Usa!" I yelled after her. She kept going until she was out of sight. I turned to the senshi. "We have to go after her!"

Princess Serenity pulled her Silver Crystal from her sub-space pocket. "I wish to help as well. This is, after all, my fault."

"Princess," Venus objected, "don't be ridiculous! You don't even have powers as a senshi."

Serenity just wrapped her hand around her crystal. "Moon Goddess Crystal Power! Make up!"

I gaped as Serenity finished her transformation, mainly because I couldn't remember it for my life! Why was I cursed with an annoyingly crappy memory?

"Sere-chan's a sailor senshi?"

Serenity nodded. "I don't transform often but I am Sailor Selene." Selene's fuku skirt was pink with a metallic shine to it. Both of her ribbons were silver and her hair was in the traditional style of Serenity. Where my hair pieces were red, hers were pink. Her boots matched her ribbons and silvery blonde hair.

"We can yell at Serenity later!" Rei broke us out of our shock-induced trance. "We don't have time for this. She started after Chibi-Usa. Without argument, the rest of us followed.

* * *

><p>When we caught up to Rei, we discovered how right she was. Lying in the grass was Sailor Cosmos, eyes closed, bloody, and with her fuku tattered and burned.<p>

I looked to her left. There she was. My daughter, my beautiful daughter, unconscious and in the hands of a madman.

* * *

><p>Yes! Finally, a breakthrough! Who would have thought the person responsible would be a pedophile returning for Sailor Moon's only daughter!<p>

Well? Your thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? What do you want to happen next? Tell me in a review!

*Please tell me if you find any typos so I can correct them ASAP!*

~Koneko~


	10. While You Were Asleep

HI, everyone. To be honest, I wanted to post this days ago. I didn't because it was so choppy and unprofessional. I re-wrote this chapter a total of five times. Also school started this week. Thank you for being so patient with me! ^-^

Thanks to:

Kaya-chan

for reviewing Chapter 9! You rock!

Thank you:

Forever and Always a Fan

for adding this story to your alerts! You're amazing!

Thank you:

Forever and Always a Fan

for adding this story to your favorites! Thank you for your support!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon... :(

* * *

><p>"Small Lady!" Neo-Queen Serenity shot up in her bed.<p>

Mercury forced the queen to lie down. "Please, you were seriously injured..

"Nevermind that!" Serenity cried, "Where is my daughter?"

The blunette's eyes shimmered with tears, "You were knocked out while trying to save her. Although your injuries were minor compared to Sailor Moon's, they still could have been deadly. They need to heal completely."

Serenity knitted her brows together. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days, your majesty. Sailor Moon is still asleep, I'm afraid."

"Mercury, what happened when I was unconscious?"

*Flashback*

"Dimande," Sailor Moon broke the deathly silence, "put. Her. Down."

The dark prince gave a toothy grin. "Not. A. Chance."

Venus jumped into the air. "Venus Love-me Chain!" A chain wrapped around the unconscious child and with a flick of her wrist, Venus pulled Chibi-Usa into her arms.

"Mars," Rei called to her past incarnate, "it's our turn! Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Burning Mandala!"

Using his powers, Dimande floated in mid-air. He raised a hand and deflected both of the attacks. "HA! If Serenity couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can? Venus, it's time to give me my wife back."

"Makoto, Mercury!" Sailor Moon was the first to react. "You guys get Neo-Queen Serenity! Sailor Selene. You're going to help me!"

Selene nodded. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not this time. Come on!"

*End of Flashback*

"Dimande was stronger than before," the queen recalled. "Much stronger than the magic Death Phantom gave him. I wonder where he got that power from."

"As do I," Mercury agreed.

"Was Small Lady saved?"

Mercury bit her lip. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm sorry."

*Flashback*

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Celestial Stardust Kiss!" Selene and Moon's attacks combined and crashed into Dimande. The evil prince flew into a far-off tree. "Venus, Mercury," the princess yelled, "Get them out of here!"

"No!" Dimande boomed, his hair hiding his face. "I won't let you win this time!"

Dark energy pulsed around the senshi. Cuts nad bruises suddenly appeared on their bodies and their energy was drained.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees. "No," Sailor Moon's eyes rimmed with tears. Her brooch began to glow, absorbing the power around it. "I can't. I can't give up! NO!" Bright silver light engulfed the area.

Everything went black.

*End of Flashback*

""When we woke up," Mercury said, "all the cuts were gone, along with Chibi-Usa and Dimande."

The queen, clearly upset, sighed. "I see."

"Your majesty, don't worry," Mercury said soothingly. "We'll get her back, I promise. Three senshi are already on the case."

*Flashback*

"They're in bed," Venus announced as she walked in the room.

A frustrated Tuxedo Kamen slammed a fist against the wall. "He tries to marry my wife and daughter?" He drew a rose from thin air. "I'll kill him slowly and painfully."

"First," Selene said in her soft voice, "you must find him. I can track him using Silver Crystal."

"Princess," Mars objected, "you can't—"

"Please, Mars," Serenity interrupted. "After all, this is my fault. Besides, I am a Sailor Senshi. I'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I am going to find Small Lady Serenity."

"Me too," Makoto stepped up. "I owe that idiot a punch."

*End of Flashback*

"They left a few hours ago."

The queen nodded. "When Usagi awakens, we will follow them. Dimande won't win twice."

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Chibi-Usa ran down a long hall, tears streaming down her face. "Mama, please!"<p>

A wicked laugh echoed. "Silence, girl, your mother is dead!"

"No," the little girl cried. "You're a liar! Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make up!" She transformed into Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.

Chibi Moon stopped running and turned to the wall. "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" The attack had no effect. Her tears increased. "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss! Pink Lady's—why won't work?"

"Foolish girl," Dimande's voice echoed, "the walls are indestructible. There's no way you're getting out of here."

"Shut up," the pink-haired child started to run again.

Dimande chuckled. "You truly are just like your mother."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"Did you find them yet?" Makoto asked a meditating Selene.<p>

After a few minutes more, the princess opened her eyes. "Yes. I have located them."

"Well?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, all patience gone, "where are they?"

"They went to Nemesis. Small Lady is crying. The sight breaks my heart."

"Is she okay?" Mamoru asked, "He didn't hurt her, did he?"

Serenity shook her head. "She's scared. She wants her mother. Dimande told her that Neo-Queen Serenity is dead."

"Come on," Makoto said, "Let's go get her back before the wedding."

"She's this way," Serenity led the way.

* * *

><p>Well, this story has maybe four more chapters left to go. I have the perfect ending! ^-^<p>

Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!

~Koneko~


	11. We're coming, ChibiUsa!

Hi! Bonjour! Hola! It's Koneko! I have a project due everyday this week (yep, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday!) Is that going to stop me from writing? Nope! I love you guys too much! So here's Chapter 11!

Thank you's go to:

Kellybug

insert name here

for reviewing they mean so much to me! Thank you!

Thank you:

VenusAmoria

Moosagi

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you! I hope you guys like the chapter!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...sad...

* * *

><p>"Minna," Usagi croaked as she made her way carefully down the stairs. She felt as if she was going to fall to any minute.<p>

"Usagi!" Rei rushed to her princess's side. "You're not supposed to get out of bed."

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi struggled to speak, ignoring her friend's concern. "We saved her right?"

"Usagi…"

"We had to have saved! The senshi never fail! We can't!"

"Usagi, Usagi, listen to me. Serenity, Makoto, and Tuxedo Kamen are already looking for her. We're going to get her back. I promise."

Unlike her older counterpart, Usagi let the tears freely flow. "This is all my fault," she whispered to herself.

"And how exactly would you know that Dimande would travel to the past?" Rei questioned her friend's logic, "Not even Sailor Pluto knew. The important thing now is to get her back and save our time."

Usagi gave a weak smile and nodded. "We have to go find them."

"I know," Rei replied. "Neo-Queen Serenity told us. We were waiting for you wake up. After you heal, we're going to Sailor Teleport to Mako-chan, Mamoru and Sere-chan."

"I'm ready," the blonde pried the miko's hand off of her arm. The world went dizzy around her and she fell.

Usagi braced herself for the impact but it never came. Instead, she fell into Venus's arms. "If you go now, the only thing you're going to be ready for is getting yourself killed."

"Sorry, Usagi," Rei made her way to the bottom of the stairs. "Neo-Queen Serenity told us you'd try that."

"I'm fine…"

"She said you'd try that too."

Usagi groaned. "When did I turn into such a blabber mouth?"

"When you promised Mom you wouldn't die," the queen said calmly, walking towards the senshi. "This time, we can't take any chances. If everything doesn't go perfectly…"

"What?" Venus urged her on.

"Then this is the senshi's last battle."

* * *

><p>Chibi Moon stepped onto a brightly lit room. She looked around. Portraits hung around the room. Portraits of the royal family of Crystal Tokyo, portraits she remembered taking but these were different. Her father had been digitally deleted and in his place was Dimande. Even the royal wedding was altered. Chibi-Usa gagged. Even as a seven year old, she could see that this man was sick.<p>

The pink-haired girl walked deeper into the room. Something on the coffee table caught her eye. It resembled the Holy Grail. Yes, that was it. A metallic black version of the Holy Grail.

"There's something," Chibi-Usa mumbled, taking another step, "almost scary about it." She reached to touch it.

"There you are," Dimande's voice made Chibi-Usa spin around.

Chibi Moon glanced at the grail. "What's that?"

"None of your business," Dimande shot back, "This is a private room."

"Why?" Chibi-Usa raised a brow. "So I wouldn't see just how unhealthy your obsession with my mom really was?"

Dimande smirked. "Exactly. Now get out."

Chibi-Usa glared at the man before pushing him out of the way and stomping out of the room.

* * *

><p>Makoto, Serenity, and Tuxedo Kamen walked until they came to a fork in the road. "Which way," Mamoru asked.<p>

Serenity looked at both paths with confused eyes. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" Mamoru and Makoto yelled.

"I'm sorry!" the princess cried, not used to people yelling at her. "My powers have suddenly decreased!"

The two calm down. "Then we're close," Makoto said. "When Dimande captured us, we barely had the energy to breath."

A tear fell down Serenity's cheek. "This is all my fault," she sighed. "I wish Endymion were here. He would know what to do. And I'd have enough power to finish guiding us."

Makoto frowned. "Where is Endymion?"

"On the moon, preparing for the wedding."

"Too far," Mamoru sighed.

Makoto looked from Tuxedo Kamen to Serenity. "That it!" she exclaimed. "Sere-chan, you might not have Endymion but you have his carbon copy right here! He can substitute!"

"I suppose it could work," Serenity held out her hand towards the man and he took it without hesitation. The princess closed her eyes and concentrated.

A moment later, she opened her eyes again. "The left path," she announced.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready," Usagi said to the group of sitting senshi.<p>

Everyone turned to the queen for approval. She nodded and stood up.

The girls followed her lead and linked hand. "Silver Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make up! Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Three more chapters and an epilogue left. I have a good idea for it. I think you guys are going to like it!<p>

Don't forget to review!

~Koneko~


	12. Rescue

Hi, everyone! I'm sick... :( but guess what? I love you guys (even if you didn't review the last chapter...) so I'm updating!~ After this chapter, there's only three more and a epilogue to go! I think you'll love these finally chapters. Even enough to review!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Also, I have a website:

h t t p : / / k a w a i i k o n e k o - h i m e . w e b s . c o m (minus the spaces)

I have character bios on Usagi, Minako, and Sierra (a character in my other story) so check out it! I would love your comments on the pictures I have as well!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san (lucky...), not me...

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Serenity announced to her comrades. Both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter gave a small nod.<p>

Mamoru frowned and stopped. Sailor Selene turned toward him. "Is something wrong, Mamoru?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "I just thought I heard something."

Serenity shrugged. "I didn't hear an—." It was Serenity's turn to frown, "What was that?"

"Guys!" Makoto called, running back to them. "The castle is straight ah—does anyone else hear the simultaneous screams of a Sailor Teleport?"

Kamen looked around. "Guys, they're coming from the east! Think fast!"

Everyone jump out of the way, leaving the teleporting senshi to crash into a tree. They fell to the ground.

"My nooooooose!" Usagi wailed, "Mamo-chan, you didn't catch meeeeee!"

Mamoru immediately ran to the odangoed senshi and hugged her. "Gomen, Usako. Please stop crying…"

Rei scoffed. "Don't comfort her, Mamoru," she said, standing up. "She needs to grow up. You hear me, Odango? GROW UP!"

"Shut up, Rei," Usagi snapped. "You're just mad because I'm smarter than you!"

Tuxedo Kamen moved to stand by the other seven senshi. They all sighed and commenced play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would have the unlucky task of break the two up this time.

"SMARTER?" Rei screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "This comes from the same person that literally spelt her name wrong on her last trig test!"

Sailor Moon gasped. "You said you wouldn't speak of it!"

"I lied!"

"Rei, you jerk," Usagi shrieked as she was thrown over Mamoru's shoulder.

"Deal with it, Odango brain!" Rei yelled back as Makoto repeated Mamoru's action.

"That game was rigged," the brunette grumbled.

"Tell me about it," the masked man agreed. They began to walk down the path, six giggling senshi behind them.

* * *

><p>It only took five minutes after Rei and Usagi stopped arguing for the ominous castle to come into view. Usagi clutched tightly to Mamoru's sleeve. She hated this place. This was the place where Dimande imprisoned her beloved senshi. This was the place where Dimande took her captive. This was the place her kidnapped daughter was currently in.<p>

"This time," Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her past self, "let's destroy this cursed place."

Usagi nodded. "The sooner, the better."

Mercury pulled her computer from her sub-space pocket. "There's no security whatsoever."

Makoto shrugged. "If it's anything like your security, then it wouldn't matter anyway. Where's Chibi-Usa?"

"The highest tower."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"And Dimande?" I asked.

"The training room on the second floor."

"How high is the highest tower?" Sailor Selene asked.

Mercury typed a bit before answering, "It is on the 10th floor."

Venus nodded. "We can make it if we jump."

"We'd need a boost," Jupiter said.

"Moon and I can help," Cosmos said. Usagi nodded and stepped in front of the queen.

They both kneeled. They linked their hands together and hovered them over the floor. "Who's first?"

"Me," Venus immediately volunteered.

The leader of the Sailor Senshi took three steps back before charging at full speed. She stepped into their hand and, with the senshi strength of her and the two royals, was launched into the air. With a flip, Venus landed quietly onto the balcony of the tallest tower. She signaled to tell everyone that she was okay.

Usagi nodded. "Easy as that. Who's next?"

Once everyone was on the balcony, Cosmos and Moon lengthened their wings and flew to join them.

* * *

><p>Chibi-Usa was asleep on the bed. Exhausted, Moon could only guess. "Let's get her out of here," Usagi whispered.<p>

"Actually," Cosmos spoke, "I want to find out how Dimande became so powerful. I'll return shortly." She walked towards the door.

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa said sleepily.

The queen stopped and turned towards her only daughter. "What is it, Small Lady?"

The pink-haired child smiled. "I knew it. He lied. Mama's still alive."

Sailor Cosmos nodded. "That's right, darling. I'm alive."

"It's it his study, Mama."

Usagi frowned. "His study?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. "But you have to be careful."

"Serenity, Usagi, come with me," Cosmos directed. "The rest of you, please teleport and take Small Lady to the Moon Castle. We'll join you soon."

Everyone nodded. Serenity and Usagi joined Cosmos by the door.

"Be careful," Chibi-Usa called after them. "It's really scary."

* * *

><p>And that's that! I love reviews! The next chapter will be out soon!~<p>

~Koneko~


	13. Battle

Hi, everyone! Today has been so stressful. What the best way to relieve stress? Writing, of course~ This chapter was so fun to write! There's only a bit left of this story! I really think you'll like this chapter!

Thank you:

jordeena

inufan155687

for reviewing~ I hope this meets your expectations!

Thank you:

inufan155687

for adding this story to your alerts! You're great!

Thank you:

inufan155687

MenaHennah

for adding this story to your favorites! I love you guys!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! 'Nuff said.

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed as the group opened the door to another wrong room. "You know," she said, "I really wish we asked Chibi-Usa where exactly this stupid study was."<p>

"Or at least what floor it is on," Sailor Selene added.

"Come on," Cosmos urged her past versions on, "there's only one more door on this floor."

Usagi sighed again. "Okay. Let's go." She led the way to the last door and opened it. "Yep," she squeaked. "This is it."

"How can you tell?" Selene asked, trying to see past Sailor Moon.

Usagi stepped farther into the room and pointed to a nearby picture. "Well, this isn't really the wedding I was dreaming of."

Neo-Queen Serenity covered her mouth and laughed despite herself. "That man is crazy."

Usagi snorted. "The funny part is that you're just really realizing this now."

"Everyone," Selene got their attention. She glanced at the Holy Grail's doppelganger. "What is that?"

"It is," Usagi replied, walking over to the princess, "what Chibi-Usa was talking about."

The queen eyed the grail with suspicion. It looked like the Holy Grail but she knew it from something else. It was…was, "The Grail of Eternal Darkness."

There was a clap behind them. They spun around to see a smirking Dimande. "Aren't you a clever one, Neo-Queen Serenity," he seethed. "Very good job with helping my wife escape. It's a pity that she'll be returning soon after I rid of you."

Usagi glanced at the grail before diving for it. Dimande quickly snapped his fingers. The Grail of Eternal Darkness disappeared. Usagi's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Dimande smirked again. "Confused?" He held out his hand and the Grail appeared in it. "Now it's time for you three to disappear." He aimed a dark energy blast at the senshi.

"Move it!" Cosmos commanded. The girls dodged.

Sailor Moon hurriedly pulled her tier out of her sub-space pocket. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Dimande, of course, successfully dodged the attack. Princess Serenity raised an eyebrow. She had an idea. She bit her lip. If it didn't work, she would die instantly. Was it worth it?

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Serenity nodded. If she didn't act fast, they'd die in a matter of minutes anyway. As Dimande was distracted by Sailor Moon's attack, Serenity ran towards the evil prince with senshi speed and knocked the Grail of Eternal Darkness out of his hand. Neo-Queen Serenity grabbed it at an equal fast speed.

"Insolent girl!" Dimande roared. He wrapped his hand around Selene's neck and captured her in a head lock.

"Serenity!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Do you want her to live? Give. Me. The. Grail." Dimande tightened his grip.

"Guys," Serenity choke against Dimande's grip, "do you remember the seventh maneuver I learned at age seven?"

Moon and Cosmos exchanged glances. "We've haven't gone over that since our past life," Cosmos whispered.

"Now's a good time to try again. Serenity, now!"

To Dimande's distress, Selene threw the grail into the air. "No!" he screamed. He pushed Serenity to the floor.

"This is for messing with the present!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. "Passionate Cosmic Crystal Kiss!" A crack of bright light appeared in the grail.

"This is for tampering with the past! Silver Goddess Amazing Kiss!"

"This is for destroying my future! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

With combined power of all three attacks, the Grail of Eternal Silence shattered. "No!" Dimande shrieked. He ran to the grail's remains and fell to his knees. "What have you done?"

"Oh," Sailor Moon replied, "you know, won." The dark prince began to fade. Usagi frowned. "What's going on?"

"The grail was the only thing that was keeping him alive," Cosmos explained. "It was created by Chaos as a last resort. Now that it is gone, he will return to the Galaxy Cauldron where he belongs."

"You'll pay dearly for this, Serenity," Dimande whispered harshly as he faded into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Chibi-Usa fell to her knees. "Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru said in concern. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I-I don't know," the pink haired child replied weakly. "I feel faint…"

* * *

><p>Wow! Epicness! What's going on with Chibi-Usa? Is everything going to be okay? Why was my bus late this morning? Why am I asking YOU these questions? Lol.<p>

I really want to know what you think! Seriously, your opinions are treasure to me~

The next chapter will be out soon!

~Koneko~


	14. Final Decision Part 1

Hello, all! Welcome to the first part of the final chapter! Yes, it's so epic that it needed two parts to cover it all! Well, you've waited for it so here it is~~~

Thank you:

Lucia Sennen

for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites! This chapter is for you!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Sailor Cosmos breathed heavily. "L-let's go," she said, her hands outstretched.<p>

Selene and Moon both took one. "Are you okay, Queen?" Usagi asked, "You look a little pale."

Cosmos managed a nod. "We have to get to the Moon Castle. Cosmos Power!"

Selene and Moon exchanged glances, "Moon Power!"

"Moon Goddess Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

><p>The three Serenitys immediately teleported to the princess's room. Usagi frowned. Why was everyone surrounding the bed? "Guys?"<p>

Mamoru was the first to respond. He ran to his future wife and took her in his arms. "Usako! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Yeah," Usagi giggled, de-transforming. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I was fighting Chaos."

"Usako," Mamoru whispered softly. He put the blonde down. "There's something wrong with Chibi-Usa. We thought something happened to you."

Usagi didn't hear the last part. She, instead, was running to her daughter's half-faded form. "Chibi-Usa," she cried, not bothering to hide her tears, "Chibi-Usa! Wake up! Do you hear me? Wake up, right now!"

The child meekly opened her eyes. "Why are you crying, Usagi-baka?"

"I-I don't understand," Usagi whimpered. "W-we defeated Dimande. Shouldn't everything be fine now?"

Rei shook her head. "Defeating him didn't stop the damage already done."

Usagi buried her head in her hands. "Why?"

"Usagi," Neo-Queen Serenity rubbed the back of her neck. "Listen, I—."

"You knew, didn't you," Usagi accused her future self without looking up.

"Usag—."

"Didn't you?"

The queen winced. It didn't take a genius to figure out how angry Usagi was. "Do you trust me?" Her body started to become more transparent.

"What kind of questi—."

"Do you trust me? Usagi? Small Lady?" Chibi-Usa immediately nodded. After a second, Usagi nodded as well. "What about everyone else?" Simultaneous nods were her answer. "Then everyone leave."

Usagi and Mamoru opened their mouth to object but said nothing. One by one, everyone stepped outside and closed the door behind them. Neo-Queen Serenity sat at her daughter's side. "Everything will be okay, my daughter."

"Mama," a lone tear ran down Chibi-Usa's face, "do you promise? We won't disappear forever?"

Serenity kissed the fading girl's forehead. "Everything will work out for the best," she smiled sadly, "It always does."

Chibi-Usa smiled back. "You're right, Mama."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes was enough time, Usagi decided. She opened the door to the room. "Chi—," tears started falling again. "No…" Usagi shut the door to prevent the others from seeing the sight she did. "Mamo-chan," she hugged him and sobbed.<p>

"Usako?"

"They're gone! We have to see Queen Serenity. Right now! We have to get them back. Minako, Ami, Chibi-Usa, they're all gone!"

"Usako," Mamoru felt so helpless. He hated that feeling of not being able to help his little bunny. "Let's go, then. She's expecting us, remember?"

Usagi nodded. "I remember. The throne room is this way." The blonde took her prince's hand in her and led the way. Makoto and Rei followed close behind.

"I'm afraid," Sailor Selene called after them, before de-transforming, "this is where we part. Endymion is expecting us in the kitchen. I hope everything works out. Good luck!"

Usagi turned her head to see them. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

><p>"Luna," the queen of the moon tapped her foot impatiently, staring at the entrance, "These visitors you mentioned were supposed to be here by now."<p>

"I-I know," Luna replied. "Trust me, my queen, I am not lying to you."

She grinned, showing off her playful nature, "I'm not saying that you lied. Perhaps, you were, how do they say it? Duped?"

Luna gaped. "Never! I assure you, your majesty, this is quite a serious matter! Time traveling!"

"Is not permitted. Sailor Pluto would never break that sacred law. Besides, if they are truly time travelers, would they not be on time?" There was a knock at the entrance door.

"Maybe that's them," Luna smirked.

"Quiet you," Serenity playfully snapped. She called to the door, "Enter!"

Makoto pushed the door at record speed. Usagi gripped Mamoru's hand a bit tighter as the remaining senshi walked inside. Whether she knew it or not, Queen Serenity was their last hope. "Queen," Usagi struggled to find her voice.

The queen nodded. "Luna has told me you are the reincarnations of my daughter and her court. Is that so?"

Usagi nodded. "I'm Princess Serenity. My eyes aren't usually so red."

Queen Serenity smiled then turned her attention to Mamoru. "And you are Endymion."

"Yes ma'am."

The queen nodded. "Excellent. Now why, my daughter, have you been crying?"

"Thanks to Dimande, history was altered," Rei explained. Usagi was having a hard time speaking at the moment. "The Silver Millennium was supposed to fall during Beryl's invasion. Since everyone lived, we were never reincarnated. None of our time was. That's why we came to you. We were hoping that you could fix the timeline before we disappeared permanently."

Serenity let out a deep breath. "I-I wish I could, Mars," she said with sympathy, "but either way you look at it, you're asking me to kill my kingdom. I'm truly sorry, but I must think of my daughter's and my kingdom's wellbeing before I think of someone else's."

"But she _is_ your daughter!" Makoto objected. She had to help! Didn't she understand the seriousness of the situation?

Serenity was silent for a moment. "I have made my decision. Please attend the wedding in five days. I'm sure it will be something to remember."

"No, it won't," Usagi cried, "We've always been able to overcome situations on our own, but now, we need your help! Please! We'll be dead in five days! Please!"

"My decision stands. Serenity, Endymion, Mars, Jupiter. Five days." Serenity dismissed herself and left the room, Luna following at her heel.

Usagi's eyes held unshed tears. What was the point of crying now? No one was going to help them. It was final. They were going to die.

* * *

><p>And that's the first part of *DUN DUN DUUUN* the final chapter! I think it turned out really good. It leaves plenty of room for questions and feedback. The second part will probably be out on Thursday. Maybe.<p>

Well, I love your suggestions and opinions! So leave a pretty review! They make me smile!

~Koneko~


	15. Final Decision Part 2

Hi, everyone! Like I said, here's the second part of Final Decision! This was pretty hard to write, mainly because I've never been to a wedding. Lol. So if I get something wrong, please bare with me. I actually like how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you:

starryice27

for reviewing~ I'm glad you like the story!

Thank you:

Caytlyn Rose

for adding this story to your alerts! You're awesome!

Thank you:

starryice27

for adding this story to your favorites! You are amazing!

RRTAB: Rerad, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (for everyone who didn't know)

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed. Today was the day of the wedding. Quite frankly, she wanted to cry. Why didn't she? Well, she ran out of tears the day before, when she lost Mako-chan. Mamoru and herself were the only remaining people of the 21st century. That would be solved today.<p>

Sensing his love's distress, Mamoru gently kissed her on the cheek and took a seat beside her. "I don't like seeing you upset."

The blond sighed again. "I have every right to be upset. Why isn't anyone helping us? After all we've been through, why isn't anyone helping?"

"I don't know, Usako," Mamoru replied softly. "But we'll get through this. I promise."

Usagi smiled despite herself. "I'll be holding you to that."

Mamoru chuckled. "Okay. The wedding starts in an hour. Put on the dress that Queen Serenity sent you."

Usagi nodded and stood up. She picked up the beautiful white dress that reminded her of Chibi-Usa's princess dress and silently walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Mother," a nervous Serenity ran to the Queen. "It is almost time. Where are Usagi and Mamoru?"<p>

"I don't know if they will show."

Serenity's eyes showed disappointed. "That's too bad. I thought they would want to see—."

"Serenity," her mother stopped her in mid-sentence. "Do not worry. Everything happens for a reason. Remember that, my child."

The princess nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I shall."

Queen Serenity smiled. "Very good. Now ask Mars if your veil is ready." The princess nodded and ran off to find the miko. Queen Serenity let her smile drop. "Please, Silver Crystal, am I truly doing the right thing?"

* * *

><p>"Usako," Mamoru stood up as his girlfriend stepped back into the room. "You look stunning."<p>

Usagi blushed at the compliment. "T-thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Actually," Usagi looked at her feet. "I don't want to go. Can we go somewhere else instead?"

Mamoru smiled and took the girl's hand. "Is there some place that you have in mind?"

"Well," Usagi gripped Mamoru hand tighter. "The rose gardens?"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Serenity, you look so beautiful," Mars said as she placed the veil upon the bride's head. "Endymion is a lucky prince."<p>

"Thank you, my friend."

"So, is Usagi going to join us today? I like that girl. She's so sweet."

"No."

"Really? That's too bad. Didn't you say that–?"

"They aren't coming."

"Are you sure—."

"They are not coming. I don't know why, but they are not coming."

* * *

><p>Usagi giggled and she skipped ahead and into garden. "It's as beautiful as I remember it, Mamo-chan."<p>

Mamoru chuckled. "I'm glad."

Usagi sadly looked amongst the flowers. "It's too bad that we won't see them anymore."

"Usako…"

"You know," her voice became more watery, "What this place represents, right? It's the last place we met before Beryl's attack. Our special rose garden."

Mamoru smiled at the memory, "This is the place we were going to get married in. I wonder why they changed the location."

Usagi shrugged. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

* * *

><p>"Endymion!" Jedite, Endymion's youngest general, called. "It is time. Come on!"<p>

"I'm coming," the prince called back before trying unsuccessfully to pat his messy hair down.

Jedite grabbed the groom's arm and pulled him to the altar. "We don't have time. You wouldn't want to keep Serenity waiting, would you?"

Jedite moved to join the other groomsmen as the music started.

* * *

><p>Mamoru frowned at the sudden music. "Is the ceremony starting?"<p>

Usagi looked down at her slowly fading limbs and nodded. "That song is the moon's national anthem." She sighed. "I wanted to play that song at our wedding."

The doors opened. One by one, the senshi of every planet walked slowly down the aisle, smiling as they went.

Serenity stepped into the room, glowing. As she walked, she kept her eyes on Endymion. When she reached the altar, she her small hands in Endymion's.

Both Usagi and Mamoru felt a painful jolt go through their bodies. The disappearing process accelerated. Usagi watch her body become transparent in horror.

Tears began to well in her eyes. "No," she whimpered, "I want to get married before I die."

"Usako…"

"I don't want to die yet."

"We are gathered here today," the priest could be heard even from the rose garden.

An idea suddenly popped into Usagi's head. "Mamo-chan, let's get married."

Mamoru frowned. "I don't really think that's possible at the moment, Usako"

"Why not?" Usagi demanded. "This is our wedding, reincarnated or not, we're Serenity and Endymion. Come on, let's get married."

Mamoru smiled. His bunny always had a creative way of thinking. "Okay. Let's get married, Usako."

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today," the priest boomed.<p>

The princess blinked. "Wow," she whispered to her groom, "what a loud voice he has."

Prince Endymion smiled. "Yes," he replied, "I am sure he can be heard from the rose garden."

"To celebrate the union of the Silver Millennium and the Golden Kingdom. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"Very well. Do you Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of the legendary Queen Serenity; take Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom as your husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do," Princess Serenity and Usagi said simultaneously. The symbol of the moon appeared on Usagi's forehead.

"And do you, Prince Endymion, of the Earth Kingdom, son of the great Queen Gaia and King Odysseus; take Princess Serenity as your wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do," the prince and Mamoru said at the same time.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Goddess Selene, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two couples kissed.

Usagi let one single tear fall. By the time it hit the ground, Usagi and Mamoru, newly married, were gone.

* * *

><p>All done! Don't worry, guys! I'd never leave a story like this! There's an epilogue coming soon~ Until then, don't forget to review!<p>

~Koneko~


	16. Epilogue

Hello everyone! Here's the epilogue of Fade Away! ...sniff...I can't believe that my first fanfic is done...I hope you'll like it!

Thank you:

Emmie

Taeniaea

for reviewing chapter 15! I love you guys!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Turns out, Naoko isn't selling.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly and beautifully in the afternoon sky. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, not a cloud in sight. Wait, the sky? Something brushed against Usagi's hand. She sat up. "This isn't heaven," she mumbled to herself. "This looks more like…Juuban Park! Mamo-chan!" She shook her sleeping husband. "Mamo-chan! Wake up, Mamoru!"<p>

Mamoru answered the blonde's pleads. "What is it, Usako?" he groaned.

"Look," she laughed, "we're alive! This is the park! We're alive!"

The man sat up. "But how? We were there. They were married."

The symbol of the Moon Kingdom appeared on Usagi's forehead and memories flooded into the reincarnated royals' heads. New memories. Their defeating Dimande, the fire Serenity started, their wedding.

Yet, one memory stuck out the most…

* * *

><p>"And now," Queen Serenity spoke as she stood up. She walked to the newly wedded couple, "Please accept a blessing, my daughter and my new son-in-law."<p>

"Mother," the princess said, "what are you doing?"

"Quiet, my child, everything happens for a reason. Remember that forever." She pulled her scepter out of her sub-space pocket and raised it above her head. "My blessing, as a wedding gift, is the gift of rebirth. May everyone of the Solar System be reborn on Earth! I call upon the power of the Silver Crystal! Live happily, everyone! Accept my gift!"

* * *

><p>Usagi smiled. "Mom," she laid her head against Mamoru's chest. "Isn't she great?"<p>

"Usagi!"

Usagi frowned. "Mom?" She and Mamoru stood up. "How did you know we were back?"

"Chibi-Usa told us," Ikuko explained as she met the two.

Usagi's smile grew. "Chibi-Usa's back?" She hugged her unsuspecting mother. "This is great! See, Mom, I told you that we wouldn't die!"

"But you _did_ die," Mamoru chimed.

"Quiet, darling," Usagi snapped. "I'm still here."

"And," Ikuko pried the blonde off of her, "your daughter also told me that you were married. Your father isn't too happy. In fact, he's on his way right now."

Usagi's smile faded. "Does he have the shotgun?"

The blunette nodded. "I couldn't talk him out of it this time."

Usagi turned to Mamoru quickly. "Run. Fast. And don't look back."

"Usak—."

"Run, man, run!"

"Marry my daughter, will you," Kenji could be heard from the outside of the park. "I kill you, you little punk."

"Run, Mamo-chan! I like you better aliiiive! Papa, put the gun down!"

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this story and I thank everyone for reading until the end! I really had fun writing this! Don't forget to review!<p>

~Koneko~


End file.
